In my Arms
by That Weasley
Summary: it's just a JamesxLily


**A/N- I don't Harry Potter, or probably even the plot. I just wrote the story, so don't sue me.  And I would like to thank my Beta reader for fixing my mistakes. Thanks **

"James! It's cold out here! Where are we going?" Lily asked, shivering. It was around midnight on Valentine's Day, and James was dragging her across a snowy Hogwarts ground. "James! Answer me," she said, trying to tug her hand out of his and stop walking as she was almost four months pregnant at this point, and didn't particularly feel much like walking.  
James wasn't willing to let her go that quickly. He held her hand tight, pulled her close to him, and gave her a soft kiss. "Relax. You'll find out in a minute. You trust me, don't you?"  
"You really want me to answer that?" she said with a grin, as James feigned heartbreak. "Aw, Jamsey," she said, kissing him again. "You know I trust you."  
"Good then! Come on!" he said, scooping her off her feet as she shrieked. He carried her along a path, heading towards the edge of the forest.  
"James? Where are we going?"  
"Shhh, you'll see," she said with he trademark smile that made Lily melt every time she saw it. As they entered the forest, Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck, not bothering to ask where they were going again, because she knew what his answer would be.  
He walked on in silence again for about another five minutes, occasionally glancing at Lily and smiling. They finally reached a small clearing in the woods that was lit, despite the time of night.  
"James, it's gorgeous!" She exclaimed as he set her down. Faeries sat in the trees, lighting the clearing with a soft glow. There were lilies scattered around the clearing. It was breath taking.  
"Lily," James said softly. She turned around to see James down on one knee, despite to snow on the ground. "Lily Evans, I love you, and I always will. Will you marry me?" he asked as he slipped a small diamond ring on her finger.  
Lily's breath caught in her throat. "James Potter, of course I'll marry you!" She said, hugging him, so they both ended up lying on the ground.  
"I love you, Lily," James said, kissing her forehead.  
"I love you, James," Lily said, leaning her head against his chest.

That had been around five months ago, and now a very exhausted, and very pregnant Lily Potter, lay on the couch, dozing lightly as her husband James talked with Sirius. Lily was about a week away from her due date, the 31st of July. And all she wanted was the baby to come. She could barley walk, so she basically spent the day lying on the couch, until nighttime when James would carry her to bed. She didn't see how he could lift her, even if he did insist she was light as a feather.

Right now she vaguely listened to their conversation. James was saying what he wanted to name the baby, and Sirius was laughing at him. "James we're not naming the baby Fitzgerald," she mumbled as she rolled over to watch him, through her glassy eyes.

"Well they Lily-flower's awake now. You might want to run now James. We all know Lily's temper now that she's pregnant," he said with a straight face, patting James's shoulder before cracking a grin.

"Shut up Padfoot. You might make Lily mad. Then she might come after you," he said grinning right along with his best mate.

"Do you want to sleep on this couch tonight James?" she asked scowling at him.

"Will you be there?" James asked laughing.

"Shut up Potter," Lily grumbled, rolling back over.

"Lily I love you."

"Whatever Potter," she said grinning to herself.

"Lily love. Wake up honey it's dinner time," James said pushing the bangs off her face. It was a hot day, and he hated to see his love in pain. He wished the baby would get here. One so he'd have a son, he'd be a daddy, and two so his Lily wouldn't have to be in pain any longer.

Lily's eyes opened slowly, and she gazed up at him groggily. "Dinner time Lily," James said quietly.

"James I'm not hungry tonight. I just want to go to bed," she mumbled.

James lifted her off the couch, as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as he remembered one of the times he had carried her just like this, down a dirt path through the forest. That had been one of the most magical nights of his life.

"James watch out!" Lily said laughing, as James had to keep himself from running into the door.

"Sorry," he said as he opened the door. He set Lily gently on the bed. "I love you," he said kissing her. "I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

As James left the room, Lily changed into her green nightgown, lying back down, pulling the thin cotton cover over herself, and picking up her book.

At that moment the baby started to kick. Lily groaned but smiled. "You have the worst timing kid," she said resting her hand on her stomach.

**(I know it was short, but it's the best I can do. I'll update once I've got ten reviews, or I've actually managed to write a decent length chapter.)**


End file.
